Peter gets paralysed Part One
by DestroyerLord13
Summary: Peter Griffin becomes paralysed in a car accident. The Griffin family need to raise a lot of money, in order to pay for his surgery. But something else happens when the money is raised! Read to find out. Rated T for language. Bad summary, but story is good.


Disclaimer- I don't own Family Guy

I owe credit to TimeLordMaster108 for his help with this story.

Chapter 1- Peter gets himself into an accident.

It was a nice and quite morning in the Griffin house. The family were getting ready to get on with their normal day to day activities. Chris and Meg were about to head to school. While Stewie would go to his daycare. Peter would go to his work at the Pawtucket Brewery.

Chris and Meg were the first to leave. They exited there house and took a bus to school. About 15 minutes later, Peter left to drive to work.

"See you,Peter!" Lois called from the kitchen.

Peter ignored her and got into his car. As he was driving, Peter got first distracted by a moving cloaked figure outside of his car and rammed his car into a light pole. People walking on the streets began to scream in terror and some called an ambulance. When the ambulance came, Peter was rushed to the hospital. He was unconscious and had suffered many head injuries.

Chapter 2- The Consequences

The Griffin family were called to the hospital, as soon as Peter was rushed to the hospital.

"Well , what's wrong with Peter?" Lois asked, terrified.

"Well, Peter's arms and legs are paralysed for life," Hartman said.

"He's what?" Brian asked, shocked.

"Yes,paralysed," Hartman responded.

"Is there anyway to fix it, so he can walk and move again?" Lois questioned.

"Well...yes there is. But it's very costly," Hartman replied.

"How much?" Lois said

"About $10,000!" Hartman announced.

"10,000 dollars?!," Lois shrieked," How are we going to get that money?!"

"Lois, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Only if I hadn't gotten distracted by the moving cloaked man on the street, I wouldn't be here," Peter mourned.

"It's okay,Peter. We all make stupid mistakes in life," Lois said.

"How about we go home and begin to sort this out?" Brian asked," I'm starving."

All of the Griffin agreed in unison. The Griffin helped get into a wheelchair. This proved to be a tough job, as Peter weighed so much.

"Mom, why do we need to carry Dad?" Meg asked.

"He's your father,Meg. He needs our helps. And when we need that help, he will be there for us!" Lois retorted.

"I guess you're right," Meg replied.

"I'm glad you understand. Now let's get you home,Peter,"Lois said.

It was yet again a tough job getting Peter into the car. It was about an hour after leaving the hospital that the Griffin family arrived at 31 Spooner Street. They took Peter into the house, and took him into the kitchen. While Lois was getting everyone's dinner ready, Peter began to sob.

"What wrong, Peter?" Lois asked.

"This is all my fault. How are we gonna earn money know?" Peter asked," Our house will be taken away sooner or later!" Peter sobbed.

"There, there Peter. It's alright. We'll all find out a way to make sure you get that surgery!" Lois said.

" That's it. We can hold a garage sale and sell all the old junk in the house!" Brian exclaimed.

"Brian,that's a great idea. But will that be enough?" Lois asked.

"Not only that. Chris and Meg can work a few more hours at the Quahog Mini-Mart. And I will find a part time job somewhere!" Brian replied.

"But Mom! I can't work more!" Meg screeched.

"And why is that?" Lois asked.

"I need to hang out with my friends!" Meg retorted.

" I don't care,Meg. You're father's more important than you're friends," Lois said.

"I hate you all!" Meg shrieked, before running up to her room.

"Chris, you can sort out your cupboard, and find some old toys," Lois informed.

"But Mom, you know there's an evil monkey in my cupboard!" Chris said.

And with that the evil monkey came out and began pointing at Chris, with an evil grin.

"Well,just do it!" Lois said," We will start doing all this tomorrow!"

The Griffin family began to move one by one to their beds. Peter was left sleeping on the couch.

Chapter 3- The Preparations

The Griffin family were busy preparing for the Garage Sale. Lois had gone through all of her stuff finding many old valuables that she never ever used. Chris on the other hand wouldn't go anywhere near his cupboard due to the evil monkey. Luckily for him, his evil psychopathic baby was near by, who incinerated the monkey with a ray gun.

"Yayyyyy!" Chris cried, clapping his hands in delight when Stewie killed the monkey.

"Oh. This is worse than when the Fatmam wouldn't go anywhere near the pizza store, since the evil chicken man was there smoking.

Cue Cutaway

The Griffin family was at the pizza store when Peter saw the chicken man was there, smoking a cigarette. Peter saw the chicken and panicked.

"Lois, let's come back later!" Peter shrieked,"The chicken is there!"

"Honestly Peter, stop it. The kids are hungry and whether you like it or not, we're going in!" Lois retorted.

The Griffin family went in. The chicken man sees Peter and fights him.

End Cutaway

On the other hand, Meg had sorted out the rest of their junk. They met up in the afternoon and discussed what they had all found.

"Wow! This could get us a lot of money!" Lois said in delight.

"Yeah. You're right. We will go now and set up the Garage Sale and start delink tomorrow!" Brian said," Chris, Stewie, come with me. I will need your help. Lois and Meg, go around the city and start advertising the sale."

"Okay!" said the Griffins in unison.

While Lois and Meg were advertising the sale, the boys had gotten the help of Clevland, Quagmire and Joe to assemble the sale.

"Giggity, this is all for Peter! I feel sorry for him!" Quagmire said.

"HEY! LOOK AT ME, I'M PARAPLEGIC TOO!" Joe screamed.

"Sorry, Joe. Giggity!" Quagmire said.

The men began to work on assembling the garage sale.

"Oh god! We've been working for three hours straight!" Clevland sighed.

"Shut up,Clevland!" Quagmire shouted," the quicker we do this,the quicker we get Peter back. Oh god, I miss him being at the Clam!"

"So do I!" Clevland said.

"We all do,guys. So LET'S DO THIS!" Joe screamed.

It was about one hour later that the men finished the garage sale. They all went back to their homes.

"Thank you so much, Brian!" Lois said.

"Ah. Don't mention it!" Brian replied.

"I've finished advertising the sale for tomorrow. Hopefully, we get the money. The kids have earned an extra thousand bucks from extra work. We need nine thousand now. I hope we get it," Lois sighed.

"Don't worry. We will do it!" Brian said.

"Let's all go to bed!" Lois said.

However, the Griffin family had no idea, someone was spying on their house. Who is it? Well, I don't ruin it for you. Tune in for the next few chapters!

Chapter 4- The Sale

The Griffin family woke up the next day, and began the garage sale. People by people came in looking for items, regardless of the price or cause. The Griffin family, ecstatic from the amount of people coming in, began to sell more and more.

"Hey, what's the price on this lava lamp?" a customer asked Chris.

"That will be $15,sir," replied Chris.

The customer paid Chris, said their thanks and left. It was about three hours worth of selling that the Griffin's garage sale ceased.

"Come on, guy. Let's go in and count the money we made!" Lois exclaimed.

The family woke in and spread their money out on the kitchen table. By the end of the counting, the Griffin family were too shocked to say anything. They had raised $15,939 of profit.

"Oh my! I can't believe this!" Lois sobbed.

"Well, that's nice. We will go tomorrow and pay for Peter's surgery!" Brian said.

"Yay. We will have Dad back!" Chris screamed, clapping his hands.

"I'm glad we're all happy that your father is gonna be back," Lois said.

"Well, I don't give a damn about the fat bastard!" Meg screamed.

"Meg! You're grounded for three weeks! Go to your room now!" Lois said.

Meg fuming with anger, ran to her room.

"We will keep the money in a safe place and go to bed," Lois said. The Griffin family went up to bed after storing the money in a safe place. However, did they little know, someone was in their house and had already stolen all the money.

And that is where I will leave it guys. I am currently in the work of Part 2. Won't be another few weeks till it is uploaded. I know you guys are excited with the cliffhanger, but it's going to be worth it. As this is my second story, please comment and tell me how to improve. Thanks. DestroyerLord13 out.


End file.
